The Quest of Code Lyoko 2
by Bmc16
Summary: Jeremy, Aelita,Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are back! This time, they take on the world. But when new enemy lurking on the surface to control the world, Its up to the warriors to save the day. Will the warriors win again, or will they fall under the new enemy? The twist or too will have the warriors and you shocked!
1. Chapter 1

THE QUEST OF CODE LYOKO 2

IN THE OUTLANDS *****************

Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi were traveling along the road and see what their journey have in store for them. They spend 3 days traveling and already cross the boarder lines of Code Lyoko Kingdom.

As they rode, Odd was being odd as usually by flying up and down and does tricks. Ulrich and the others shook their heads as they see him showing off.

Ulrich said," ODD! Quit being a show off!" Odd flew down next to him and said," Come on I'm BORED! Besides that's not showing off…. This is."

Odd grab his board and flew up. Just had enough height, he stop and closed his eyes. He fell off the board and does free fall. As he was few feet from the ground, he opens his eyes and his board caught within few inches from the ground. "Whooohooo!"

Odd flew back to his friends and laid back on his board. He said," Now, that was showing off." They all shook their heads.

Jeremy yelled from the front and said," You guys! There's a rest stop with a dance/drink place called CL CLUB just up ahead. Lets go and get a drink and head on out." The rest nodded and head up to the place.

AT THE CL CLUB********************

After they drop off the vehicles, they head inside the club. The place was pack with people that some dance or drink their sodas or monsters, and some just hangout. While some don't look friendly and have nasty look on newcomers.

Aelita sees a table enough for them to fit and they all sat in it. The club owner came over to their table. They all recognize him and said," Jim?" The owner looked at them and recognizes them too. Jim said, "They what do you know! It's the famous Fantastic Five! I haven't seen ya since March. What brings the Code Lyoko Warriors here?"

Odd asked," You know about us, Jim?" Jim laughs and stood in pride. He said," Of course! Everyone does! It's not like everyday that my students battle XAXA and saved the world! News spread fast around here."

Jeremy push up his glasses and asked," So, what brings you here Jim? How are you the owner here?" Ulrich nodded and said," Yeah, aren't you our gym teacher?"

Jim cough and said," Well, I rather not talk about it." He smiled and asks for the drinks. After the group told Jim the drinks, Jim went on back to get them.

JEREMY*****************************

He and his friends were talking for a few minutes until they heard a crash. He and the group turn their heads and saw the scene.

A young man and girl fell to their knees near the little boy who was beaten badly. There five big guys surrounding them and they laugh. Their leader said "I told that little brat to get out of my seat but he decides to a big man. Are you now little boy!?" The young stood up and said," You have no right to treat my brother like that! He's only 8 for crying out loud!" The leader grabs him by the shirt and said," Than I guess that I need to teach a few manners as well!"

Jeremy turns to his friends and they all look mad. He said," Look guys, we can't get involve. It will stir things up badly." He closed his eyes and continue," There 5 guys and 5 of us but they are way too big. Can't just walkup and beat them. The chances of winning are may 48% and I am talking to myself aren't I?" He look up and the sees his friends gone.

He looked and saw them heading to the scene. He sigh and said," Well cant beat them might as well joy them." He stood up and followed his friends.

ULRICH******************

He tapped the leaders shoulder and said," I wouldn't do that if I were you. If I was you, I would put him down apologized to them and leave." The leader drops the man on the floor and turn to him.

He and his friends laugh at Ulrich and his group. He smiled evilly and said," What makes you think can take on us? Ugh kid!? Who are you suppose to be anyway?"

The gang out their weapons and stand in their battle stance. He looked at the leader and smiled. He made a fist and put his other hand on it. He said" Why don't do you come over and find out?" He pressures his hand onto the fist and made bones pop while saying it.

He grinned.

_**That's the test run for the sequel for you guys. I hope you like it. Please sent a review on the test run and tell me what you think. If you really like it than ill keep on the sequel…bye until next time…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

IN THE CL CLUB**************

The leader got angry and charge at Ulrich. Ulrich smiled and charge as well. The leader threw a punch but Ulrich caught it with his hand. The leader was surprise and Ulrich said," See, you should not have done that."

Ulrich twisted the man's hand and the man screamed in pain. Ulrich flipped him and the leader crashed into the drink bar. The lead stood up from behind the bar and yelled," GET THEM!"

The big men charge at the warriors and the warriors smiled. The one with eye patch came after Odd with a bat. Odd flip on to the table and said," That's the best can do? Come on with a bat! That's so like 5 years ago, dude." The man got angry and swing at Odd but he dodge it. Odd said" Miss me!" The man kept on swinging but Odd kept dodging, until Odd flip under the table; slide under and past the man.

Odd turn and blasted an arrow or two at the man's back. The man yell in pain fell on the table. Odd got an idea and took out his claws. The man jump and yelled in pain after Odd strike him in the butt. Odd smiled.

Aelita and yumi were back to back and were face two scar man with knifes. One said," Come on pretty girls, ya can't fight." The other nodded and said," Yeah, we wont you much," They grinned evilly.

Aelita and yumi looked at each other and grinned. Yumi grab Aelita's arm and spin her. Aelita jump, spin, and kick both guys in the face. The girls stop and jump up. Aelita used energy shield at the scar man and he blasted to the wall.

Yumi dodges the man's attacks and kick in the stomach. Yumi threw fans at the man's knifes and knock them out of his hands. He yelled and Yumi kick him hard in the face and the man fell. The girls give each other fist bumps.

Jeremy blocks the man with a crazy eye's big ax with his disc. While the man was distracted to Jeremy, Jeremy punches into the man's side. The man groan in pain and Jeremy trip the man with his leg and put the disc near the man's neck. The man gulp.

ULRICH**********************

Ulrich twisted the leader's arm to his back as he kneels down. He said," Ok are going to say you're sorry to them?" The both looked at the big brother and sister with their bother, waiting for apology. The leader smirks and said," Why in the world would I do that?" Ulrich got mad and twisted the man's hand and the man yelled.

Ulrich yelled," Apologize now!" The man said," No!" Ulrich keep on twisting the man's hand and the man yelling pain with taping on the floor with his other hand hoping for him to let go. The man yelled," ALRIGHT! IM SORRY! PLEASE LET GO OF MY HAND!"

Ulrich smiled and let go of the man. He said," See was that so hard?" The man looked at his hand and said," My hand." Ulrich snored and said," Oh, doesn't be a baby! I only sprain it."

ODD*************************

He and the whole laugh at the scene. He stand on the table and said," We are the Code Lyoko Warriors and we stand against any evil!" The people were shock and bow down to the warriors.

He and the others look at room and each other and shrugged. Jim came back with the drinks and saw the scene. Jim looked at the warriors and the trouble gang getting up in pain. Jim gave the drinks to Odd and grabs the gang. He said," All right! I have enough of trouble with you! So…"

Jim tosses each of the men outside and into the ground. Jim sees them getting up and said,"Never ever come back or there be more a little toss! Now Out!"

He laughs at the men and sees everybody cheering for the warriors.

YUMI************************

She and the group gather around and high fives. Jeremy nodded and said," That's great and all but let's not do that again. Its great to stand up but those were real HUGE guys! You guys wont do that again right?"

She and the others shook there heads and said,"Nope." Jeremy sighed and said," of course." Just than, a man with a tattoo on his left side of the face came up to them.

He said," You are the warriors? I'm so glad I finally get to met all of you. Your battle for Code Lyoko against XAXA takes guts! None of us would take the chance of doing so." Yumi smiled and said," Thanks and you are…." He laugh and said," I'm sorry. I am Raptor and need your help. There is evil where I'm from and we can't get rid of it. Can you help?"

JEREMY*********************

He said," Excuse us." He motions the team to gather and continue," What do you guys think? I think we should help." Aelita said," Looks like he does need help and I think we can help." Odd and Yumi nodded in agreement.

He and others turn to Ulrich while he rubs his chin. Ulrich said," I don't know guys. Something is wrong, really wrong. I don't trust that guy, he is up to something."

He nodded and said," Maybe but if there is evil and we have beaten XAXA. So he is dead." Yumi nodded and said," He is right, we should take the chance to help but we'll take caution."

Ulrich sighed and said," Ok, but I don't like it." The group turns and nodded at Raptor. He grinned and said," Wonderful. I will lead the way."

AT THE HOUSE FEW MILES OUT OF TOWN*****

The warriors and Raptor made it to a house, a few miles out of town. Raptor opens the door and let the warriors in first. It was dark inside and Raptor closed the door behind him. Suddenly….

There was banging and crushing and yelling everywhere. Raptor turns on the lights and there were monsters, men in black, and ninjas everywhere. Raptor went to the middle of the room and sees the warriors.

Their hands were tied behind their backs, they were kneeled to the floor, and ninja's swords were at their necks. He smiled.

AELITA**********************

She yelled," You lied to us! And trick us!" Raptor laugh and said," Sorry my dear, but if I told you the truth, you won't help me." Ulrich yelled," Your right! If these ninjas weren't here, I'll take you out right here, right now!"

Raptor laugh and said," Maybe but here we are. Ulrich is pissed now. Odd asked," What do you want with us?" Raptor said," You'll see, bring in the statue."

EVERYONE***************

They group turn and see a statue of a man coming to the middle of the room. Raptor holds a jewel and turn to the warriors. He said," The man was meant to rule the world and take everything he desires. But King Hopper won't let that happen, so he uses the powers of Lyoko and turn him into stone."

Raptor came to the warriors with a knife and the jewel. He continued," The only way to revive him is to for the pure of heart of blood pure on to the jewel. The jewels power will waken and revive him."

Raptor pointed the knife at them and said," Who will it be?" He turns to Ulrich and grabbed his arm. He said," How about the samurai?" Yumi yelled," No! Wait!"

Ulrich and Raptor turn to her in confusion. Raptor smiled and said," Pure of Heart, mmm." He let go of Ulrich and went to Yumi. Ulrich tries to get out of the ropes and yelled," No! Don't touch her!" But the ninja hold his sword deep into Ulrich's neck.

Raptor grabs Yumi's arm and made a cut with the knife. Her blood came out and one drop fell into the jewel. He let go of her and he smiled.

He throws the jewel to the statue and hit it. Slowly the stone crumbled and red light came out. Soon skin and moment and yelling came in. It turn and last of it came down.

Warriors are in shocked! Aelita said," No." Odd said," It can't be!" Jeremy said," It shouldn't be!" Yumi said," It's…"

A man's back stood before them. It was cover in glowing red Code Lyoko symbol (like the avatar but evil) over his back. He had black with red strips on top.

He turns and he had red eyes and evil grin.

"XAXA."

_**WOW! Bet you didn't see that coming right! It was a lot work and I hope you guys like it. Please review so I can continue. What will happen next? But XAXA is dead! Until next time….bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

IN THE HOUSE*************

XAXA turn to the warriors and smiled. The warriors are in shock and wondering what is going on. XAXA snapped his fingers and two men grab his robe. They put it on him and retreat. XAXA took a deep breath and let it out

"It's good to be back. Back in my own flesh and not stuck in some stone." XAXA said. Walk up to the warriors and they look mad at him. He tsk and said," Poor little warriors. I'm sorry that you have to find out this way in this…situation. Ha-ha."

Jeremy asked," How is this possible? We destroyed you. How can be standing here!?" XAXA chuckled and said," My dear boy, you didn't destroy me. You only destroy part of me." The warriors yelled," What!"

XAXA*********************

Aelita said," How?" XAXA turn and walk the fire place. He stood a few feet from it and sighed. He said," You see, it happened 5 years ago. I was about to invade your father's kingdom to rule it. But some how Franz Hopper found out and ambush me and my army. I saw him wear symbols of Code Lyoko and I knew what he'll do. So I turn from the window of my house in my base camp and stood there. I sense my powers and rush them out and form the "other me". I said to him that you know what to do."

"He nodded and vanished. The door bang and Franz and his men came in. His men charge around me and pointed their weapons at me. Franz came up to me and said," XAXA." I said," What brings you here old friend?" Franz said," Enough of you shallow talk. I know what you're planning and it won't happen." I chuckle and said," What do you mean. I only want is to rule Lyoko and the world. There is nothing you can't do to stop me." Franz said," Yes, I can and I will."

Franz held the symbol out and pointed to me. In the second the power struck me and feels the stone upon me. I looked at him as the stone climbs on me. I said," When I am free from this prison, you'll pay. YOU WILL ALL PAY!"

The stone finally stop and I was forever in stone."

He turns to the warriors and said," Until now, I'm finally free and ready to rule the world."

EVERYONE*********************

XAXA gasp in pain and how weak he is. He held on to the chair next to him to keep him up. Raptor went to his master and said," Master, are you alright?" While Raptor kept XAXA up, the warriors stayed silence and work on losing their ropes, and its working.

XAXA said," I'm weak from the stone and my other me is destroyed. I have less power now and it'll take a while for me to restore my power back. Unless…." He looked at the warriors and grinned. He said," I need their powers. They belong to me."

JEREMY****************

He said," You can't have them. The other XAXA already that and it didn't work." The others nodded and Odd said," Yeah! The REAL Code Lyoko Warriors are us! The power belongs to us not you!"

He saw XAXA smiled and said," True but I have a better way… I'll just have to take your hearts." XAXA took out his dagger and grinned. Jeremy gulps and said," What did you say?"

XAXA said," True the power in you but the heart is the purest of the powers core. It has to be done. Who wants to go first?"

He said," You know XAXA…There is one thing you forgot to know." XAXA said," And what is that?" He turns to his friends and they smirk. He said," Never ever piss off the warriors."

And the Warriors attack!

ULRICH******************

XAXA yelled," GET THEM!" The warriors fought off the army as much as they can. He said," Jeremy. Get us out of here!" He strikes the ninja in the stomach and it was destroyed. Jeremy said," Way ahead of ya!" \

He turn and saw Jeremy build a huge blaster. Jeremy was about to be attack two block monsters. He super speed to the monster and dice them with his blades. Jeremy said," Got it." Jeremy clicks his weapon in load and ready. Jeremy pointed at the door and blasts it.

The energy bounces everyone off but the warriors because they were ready. XAXA weakly tries to get up and said," What was that?" Odd said," That's our ticket out. See ya!"

They all exited out of the house. He and the others whistle for their vehicles. The vehicles heard them and came to them in speed. He and the others got on their vehicles. He turns and sees the army coming. He said," Jeremy." Jeremy said," Got it."

Jeremy blasted them with his blaster and they fell. The house was cover in smoke. He said," Lets go!" They all speed down the rode and were gone within minutes.

XAXA********************

He got up and sees the damage. The men and monsters were on the ground in pain the house was damaged. He turns to Raptor and said," Well?" Raptor said," Their gone." XAXA closed his eyes and smiled and turn back at Raptor. He said," Say that again." Raptor said," Their…gone…" XAXA pace back and forth and back to Raptor.

He said Come. Pull out your hand." Raptor did as he was told and XAXA had his hand. He said," Its time for your reward." (_**Uhoh**_) XAXA press his fingers on the man's hand and black lines cam on to the hand. Raptor screamed in the pain and fell to the floor. The black lines covered his arm and continued. XAXA said," This dark energy is only covering you in black and ill take the energy all you have inside." Raptor screamed in pain and said." W...hhh...y...yy. Maaass…tttee..rrr?" XAXA bent down to him and said," Cause you failed me."

He stood up and watches the man's death. The army was frozen in fear and watches the whole thing. Raptor stopped and the energy escapes in smoke. XAXA breathes in the smoke and smiled. He feels his strength forming in him. He stared at Raptor's body and it dismay in ash. He turns his head and said," Who wants to be next?" The army bowed to him and praises him. He smiled and said," We have work to do."

_**Wow… That was interesting. I hope you guys like my explanation of XAXA. And hope you guys like the chapter as well. How are the warriors going to beat XAXA now? What will happen next? Find out next time. Bye…until next time…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

ULRICH******************

He and the others raced to the forest without stopping. Aleita turn her head while flying to see anyone behind them. Aleita said," No one is coming after us." He nodded and said, "Ok, let's take a brake." The others nodded and stopped near a river.

They got off their vehicles and stood their in shock of what happen. He got mad and throws his sword into a tree and yelled. He said," I CANT BELIEVE THIS! AFTER ALL WE BEEN THROUGH! EGH!"

He made fists and his tries to calm down. Yumi went up to him and put her hand on his should. Yumi said," You have to calm down and don't be yourself up. No one saw this coming." He calm down and turn to her. He put his hand on hers. He said," Your right but now we have to fight again the same man who almost took everything away from us."

JEREMY*****************

He nodded and said," Your right but wont be easy like last time." Odd shook his head and said," It was never easy and I can't believe we just destroy a fraud!" Odd sat down on the grown and wined.

Jeremy sighed and looked up on his holograph. He said," I took a scan on XAXA before we made our escape. And take a look." The group gathers around him and see and formation on XAXA. He pointed at the chart above XAXA's head and said," Look at this. The chart has a very low rate on him and that means his strength and power is at a low rate." The others nodded as the looked at the chart.

Odd said," If his power is low than that means we have nothing to worry about." He looked and said," You're wrong Odd, If XAXA gets energy from just anyone, he will slowly gain power and try to take over again." He closed the holograph and steps away from the group and turn back to them.

He said," If the clone XAXA was bad, that means the REAL XAXA is going to be 10 times hard to beat and much more powerful than the clone." The others nodded at the fact and knew that they have find another way to beat, or else.

AELITA*********************

She sat on the rock and started to cry. Jeremy sat right next to her and put his arm around her should and she lean on him. The others bent to here level and try to comfort her too.

She cried and said," I thought that we beat him and everything will be alright. And now he's back and I just don't if I can do it again. I need to tell my father and warn him." She looked at Jeremy and he whips her tears with his thumps. Jeremy said," Don't worry, If we beat him once, we can do it again." She smiled and sees the others nodded in agreement. She said,"Ok, after all it's my job."

Jeremy grab here hand and said," Not just yours but all of us." Ulrich held Yumi's hand and she held Jeremy's other hand. Ulrich takes Odd's hand and Odd sticks his hand to Aleita. She smile and took his hand. Ulrich said," We are warriors and we'll do this together until XAXA is forever gone." She nodded and smiled.

MEANWHILE ON OTHER SIDE OF THE FOREST*********

Blok said," Are you we going the right way?" The wimpy group Blok, Kankarlat, and Tarantula are deep in the forest, trying to find the warriors. Kankarlat said,"Yeah, we all saw them come in here." Tarantula said," And we are lost aren't we?" Kankarlat stopped and turn to them. Kankarlat said" We are not lost! We just haven't found them yet. There's a difference!"

They heard a stick crack and they stood in fear. They looked around and saw nothing. Tatantula shakes in fear and said," Lets turn back." They heard another sound and they jumped. Kankarlat stood before them and said," We fought with the Code Lyoko and beat XAXA. We are brave and tough and we can take on anything." Karnkarlat left one of its legs in the air and pound it on the ground while saying that.

Something jumped from behind them and they jumped. They shake in fear and see a man with a huge sword. Blok asked," Can we take him?" Kankarlat said," HECK NO! RUN!"

The man swung his sword at the group but the group dodges it and ran. The man chases them deeper in the forest.

ODD*********************

He and the group finished packing up for a long day ahead when odd felt lightheaded. Odd said," Guys, I'm about to have a flash forward." He's eyes went white and comes the visions.

FLASH FORWARD************************

THE WIMPY GROUP JUMPED OUT OF THE BUSH AND SCREAM IN FEAR. OUT BEHIND THEM CAME A MAN WITH A HUGE SWORD. HE CHASES THEM WHILE SWINGING AT THEM.

END OF FLASH FORWARD*****************

He shook his head in disbelieve. He said," Their really not that bright, are they." The others looked confused and Ulrich asked," What do you mean exactly?" He said," The ones who were are wimpy and monstery and help us beat XAXA are here and are being chase by a man with a huge sword."

Ulrich slap his hand to his face and in disbelieve. Ulrich asked," Why are they here?" He said," How should I know, I'm a seer not a wimpy monster babysitter." They shook their heads and went in the forest to find their idiotic group.

BACK WITH THE WIMPY GROUP****************

The wimpy group jumped out of the bust and scream in fear. Out behind them came a man with a huge sword. He chases them while swinging at them. They ran under a huge root from the tree. But the Blok got stock. Blok said, "HELP!"

Tantanula and Kankarlat turn and saw their friend stuck. They ran back to help him. Tantanula pull the Blok in front with Kankarlat went to the back and push. Blok tries to move but can. Blok said," Don't say the word FAT right now!" Kankarlat keeps on pushing and said," You are not fat, you're big. There's a difference!"

Kankarlat saw the man jump out of the bush and Kankarlat screamed. Just as the man was about to strike, Ulrich jump on over the group and kick the man in the stomach.

EVERYONE*******************

The man got up and readies his sword while Ulrich takes his twin blades. The gang came up the wimpy group and sees their situation. Odd laughed out and said," You're stuck in the ROOT!" Blok sarcastically laughed and was mad at his situation.

Aelita asked," What are you there doing here?" Tantanula said," We'll explain later but right now we need help."

Ulrich and the man circle around, waiting for one to attack. The man stop and said," I know you; you're the Code Lyoko Warrior." Ulrich doesn't trust this man and asked "Who are you?"

Kankarlat looked closer at the man and gasp. Jeremy asked," What is it?" Kankarlat said," We know him. He is XAXA's most trusted warrior. IT'S WILLIAM!"

_**Sorry about the delay but there it is. Wow, William is there. What will happen next? What is William doing without XAXA? Why is the wimpy group there? Find out next time….Bye. Hope you like it and review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AT XAXA'S BASE*******************************

The men and monsters were practice and preparing themselves for the final war. But what they are most worry about is their leader XAXA. He his getting stronger and powerful slowly each day. Not from the source they like….

A final scream came form a man as held by the neck and his energy drained from him into XAXA. He dropped the almost dead man onto the floor and he motions the ninjas to take the man back to his group. The ninjas did as they were told and went outside with the man.

XAXA sighed and said," This is getting me nowhere. With the warrior's powers and their lives, I will most deadly man on earth and took over the kingdom by now. I NEED THEM NOW!" As he said that last part by banging the armrest on his chair. His whole house shake for a second and everyone was nervous outside.

"Oh my lord, you always do such things in anger." A voice said behind him. He turns and sees a woman with young beauty. She had long, wave red hair and piercing brown eyes with blood red lips. She wore a red cloak above her black dress with her black boots. She smiled and bow to XAXA.

"Zona. The Dark Witch. You always your moments of timing perfectly." XAXA said with a smile. She laugh and said," Of course my lord, I never fail you in time of need and control. As you know, I never fail in my spells and it's the reason I live forever in young and beauty." She said all of that as she walks up to her lord. She appears to XAXA in front of him.

XAXA laugh and said," At least you never fail as Raptor did. He let them escape and I need their powers and energy to be at my full strength and more. So I'll finally take over Code Lyoko and the world. But in order to do so, I need them and they are no where to be found."

She nodded her head and said," I completely understand my lord. Raptor wasn't the best for such a task and I heard what happen to him. Oh well, he did deserve it as he is a failure." She turns and smiled. She continues," I have a perfect curse to put on those so called warriors and have their energy in your hands. And even better I know where they are."

She turns back to him and they both smile. XAXA said," Can you do that? Are you up to the most important task from me? You know what happens if you do fail me." She nodded and said," Yes I'm up for the task my lord. And yes I do understand if I fail, but I never fail. No spell or curse failed me and it won't happen now." She bowed to her lord and head to the door.

XAXA said to her," Remember never underestimate them. They are more than what they seem." She turn to him and said," My lord, I can handle a bunch of kids who are wannabes warriors." She raises her hand above her head and smile.

She snapped and disappeared by black smoke.

BACK TO THE WARRIORS*********************

Everyone was at battle stance and took out their weapons. William knew that he is in trouble. Ulrich mad and charge at him. William blocks Ulrich's blades with his sword." William said," Wait! Let me explain! I don't want to hurt you!" Ulrich said," Yeah right. Just like the rest of them did before cut them up!" Ulrich attack him again.

Kankarlat and his friends cheered for Ulrich. He said," You get great tickets for this." His friends agreed and watch the fight. Ulrich made William back to a tree and William tried to swing to make Ulrich move back. But his sword got stuck in the tree. He tried to pull it out but cant. As he tries to pull it out, He sees feet on his sword, and one of them kicks him in the face.

He yelled in pain while holding his nose. He said," Oh man, oh my nose." He shakes it off and sees to blades at his neck. He froze and sees his sword thrown from the tree and hit the ground. Yumi put her foot on the sword and smiled.

Odd said," Ulrich you don't mind of doing some slicing, do you?" Ulrich smiled and said," Nope, I don't mind at all." William put up his hands in surrender and said," Look I'm telling the truth. I'm not here to hurt you."

Ulrich at him in the eyes and said," Me and my friends one good reason why I can't cut you up to pieces right now?"

WILLIAM******************************

He said," Because I was one of you too." Ulrich snored in disbelief. He said," I'm telling the truth. I was born and raise in Warrior Village at northwestern of here. Me and the others were train to become warriors for King Franz Hopper himself. But XAXA came and destroy the village. He put was under he's spell and takes us with him. I don't remember much but I know that I was under his control and made do things I can't never do. After you defeat him, the spell lift from us and our home was like it was never attacked. You saved me and I just wanted to find you and join you as a warrior. Please believe me."

Aelita and the others looked at each other. Aelita said," I sense his energy and heart. He is telling the truth." Ulrich and Odd's mouths dropped and the others were in shocked. Jeremy said," Are you sure Aelita?" She nodded and looked at William. She said," It's just like the monsters. He was taken and worked with XAXA by force."

Ulrich sighed," You have got to be kidding! Remember what happen to Raptor? I don't trust him!" Aelita said," I know but this is different and he is telling the truth.

Jeremy took a deep breath and nodded at his friends. Yumi and Odd did the same. Ulrich sighed and withdrawn his blades. He put his hands down and sees Yumi gave him his sword back. He smiled at her and thinks she is beautiful. Ulrich doesn't like him looking at her and give me a glare.

JEREMY********************************

He took a deep breathe and said," Ok. William, you can come with us but it won't be easy. Like the monsters here who are our friends, you must gain our trust and it won't be that easy. Let's get going and figure what to do with XAXA."

The others nodded and followed him. Tantanula said," Hey! Wait for us!" He and his friends followed with Odd and Yumi. William said," I wont let you guys down. I promise."

Ulrich stopped in front of William and said," Ok. Look. I'm feeling I'm going to regret this. Listen and listen closely. You got everyone's approval but not me yet. Jeremy said," to gain our trust," and he is right. But let tell you something, this team is very important to me especially Yumi. If you take one step back or one XAXA error or anything to but my friends in XAXA danger zone. I'll not give a second to end your destiny right there and then. Got it?"

William nodded and Ulrich turn back to follow his friends. William took a breather and followed them.

_**Hey sorry for the delay. I hope you guys like the new character and William in here. What does Zona have plan for the warriors? What curse shall be giving the warriors? Will William and Ulrich not kill each other? Find out next time…bye…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Its have been a few hours since the warriors left camp and let William in the group. They are on the edge with him and ready to attack him if he went xaxaifed on them. They were just outside of the forest when Ulrich hears something.

Ulrich hold his fist up and they all came to a halt. Jeremy looked up from his holograph and said," What's up?" Ulrich slowly looks around and said," Something is wrong. Very wrong." Ulrich took his battle stance as well as the others did.

William looked up in the sky and sees black smoke with red sparks. William's eyes went widen and said," We got to leave! Like Now!" Odd turns to William and said," Why?" A sudden boom and they warriors feel on their backs. The black smoke touch the ground and than disappeared.

ZONA****************************

She came out of the smoke and smiled. She looked at the warriors and they were shocked. She turned and sees William. She said," I'm surprise you're here William. You know XAXA won't be pleased if he sees you here with the warriors. He wants you back."

William took a stand and said," I'm not ever going back to him. He destroyed my home and my life. I'm never going back to his side. I'm with warriors." The warriors were shocked on what William said. She smirked and said," He'll see about that. Right now I'm not here for you; I'm here for the warriors."

William got angry and said," Don't you dare!" She swift her hand at him and William flew to huge rock behind him. He slams right into it and fell to the group. She swift her other hand and put a force field around him. William got up and bangs the field with his fist. She smiled.

WARRIORS*****************************

The warriors attack but she frozen them. Zona use her powers to move the warriors to the trees and tied them to each tree. They tried to back the bounds but there's magic in them. They stared at her and she grinned. William keeps on banging on the field and yells to stop this but they cant here him.

Jeremy said," What do you want with us?" She smiled and traces a line on the ground around her. When she was done and said," You'll see."

THE CURSE**********************

Zona looked at the warriors, figuring which one she should do first. She saw Odd and his cat outfit. She smiled and said," Since you love being the cat so much. Why wont you been one?" She zapped Odd and he yelled in pain. Warriors gasped and yelled. Zona stopped zapping and let the transformation begin. Odd's bounds fell off of him and he fell on his knees. Odd screamed in pain and slowly changing into a cat. After the transformation, Odd got up but on four paws. He looked around himself and sees purple fur with yellow strips with a real tail. (Imagine_** him as a tiger. That's what he looks like.**_)

Zona smiled at him and put bounds back on him. He yelled at her but it was a roar. The warriors were in shocked of their friend as a real cat. Ulrich said," What did you do to him?" Zona turn to Ulrich and said," He's true from. It's all part of the curse." Jeremy gulps and said," Curse?" Zona said," Yes. XAXA put me here to get your power from you. What better than a curse."

Zona turn to Yumi said," Since ninjas have excellent balancing and eye seeingnation. I wonder how a true ninja is without any sight at all." Zona blows blue dust from her hand and into Yumi's eyes. She screamed and Ulrich said," NO!" Yumi blink a few times and finals open her eyes. But she can't see anything, all she sees is darkness. Yumi felt a tear on her cheek and knows it's real.

Ulrich said," You will pay for this!" Zona turns to him and smiles. Zona said," A samurai is strong and honor. Has a strong voice even his blades speak louder that words. Why don't we test that?" Zona opens her mouth and Ulrich feels his voice coming out of his mouth. Ulrich tires to hold on to his voice but cant. Ulrich felt his voice came out and sees it as a yellow glow. Zona grabs it and it disappears. Ulrich tries to say something but nothing came out.

Jeremy said," It doesn't matter what you do. We'll find the way to break you." Zona smiled and said," The boy with reason and wise to the team. Plus has feelings and has a fear of losing every bit of it. Shall we use that as a project?" Zona strikes him with a dagger. Aelita screams for Jeremy. Jeremy feels everything, from the reason to the feelings into the dagger. The dragger flew back to Zona and smiles. Jeremy feels nothing and he's eyes are like dead.

Zona turns to Aleita and said," Last but not least the angel. An angel to help others has powers of energy and wings but what would happen if she was human? Lets find out." Zona sent smoke of power to Aelita and it covered her. The smoke left her and Aelita felt her powers are gone and the watch for her wings is gone.

Zona smiled and sees her work here is done. She said," Oh and one more thing… To lift the curse you must sacrifice your self for someone you care and love. Of course my curses and spell never been lifted…so…this is the end. Bye now."

Zona raises her hand over her head and snapped. She disappeared.

_**Oh no! What just happen! What are the warriors are going to do now they are cursed? What will happen next? Hope you like the twist I put in here and sorry for the delay. Until next time…bye...**_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

XAXA****************************

XAXA was sitting in his chair; looking at his fireplace when Zona appeared in the room. The men in the room screamed in the room when she suddenly appeared. They hated when she does that and Zona laughed at them.

Zona came over to XAXA and bow to him. She said," My lord. I have found the warriors and William." He turn to her and said," William? How dare he follow the warriors! I have made him the best warrior on my side and this is how he repays me!" He smashed his fist on the arm of the chair.

Zona kneel next to him and said," I know my lord. But he will come back to you as for the warriors may not ever." She said that with a smile. Xaxa turn to her and smiled. He said," Well, my dear, what did you do to the warriors that made sure that won't be a problem anymore?"

Zona smiled evilly and said," Oh my lord, you wont believe what I did."

THE WARRIORS*******************

Kankarlat came out of the bush and said," Sorry we are late. We got lost because Blok trip over on something and …." Kankarlat gasped and Blok and Tarantula came out of the bush. Blok asked,"Whats up?" Blok and Tarantula looked and gasped.

They see the warriors in mess they can't not believe. They see a purple tiger with yellow strips that looks a lot like odd. They see yumi's eyes all white and was sitting on a rock. Next to her is Ulrich. He looked like he is trying to talk but cant. Aelita was trying to get her powers to work but cant. And lastly, Jeremy was looking forward as he was in the dazes.

Kankarlat turn to William and charge at him. William was knocked to the ground and sees the kankarlat on his stomach. Kankarlat said," What did you do to them!? Answer me!" William said," I didn't do anything, it was the dark witch." Karkanlat said," Liar!" Kankarlat was about to shoot a laser at William when Aelita said," Stop!"

Kankarlat and William both looked at Aelita. Aelita said," He is telling the truth. We were attack by the Zona the dark witch. We're cursed by her. I lost all of my powers and my wings. Odd turn into a cat, Yumi is blind, Ulrich's voice is gone, and Jeremy is emotionless and no reasonable."

Kankarlat said," Oh." William said," Get off of me." Kankarlat got off of him and went back to his friends. William got up and walks over to the group.

Blok asked," How could this happen?" Yumi said," It was XAXA's witch. He sent her to stop us. And now I can't see! I am I supposed to fight if I can't see!?" Yumi cried and Ulrich hugged her tight. He stood up and did sign language.

Odd tilts his head to the side in confused. Tarantula said," What was that? What is he doing?"

AELITA*************************

She turn to the monster group and said," Its sign language. Its helps for people who are deaf or have no voice. It is also perfect fit for battle. Every village is required to have it but its your choice to do it or not."

Jeremy sighed and said," And what did he say? Like I don't even care." She was hurt about Jeremy not care but it is curse. She said," He said," Everything will be okay. The only way we can beat this is work together and break the curse."

Odd let out a roar while trying to say," Sure, Ulrich but how?" Yumi stand up and said," I guess odd was trying to is how." William said," Well, She did say to sacrifice yourselves for the ones you love."

She said," There has to be another way other than that. We have to go to my father." Ulrich nodded in agreement and the others nodded their heads too. She said," Alright lets go." She grabs Jeremy's hand while he sighed and follows her. Ulrich help Yumi to move forward.

Yumi push his hand away and said," I can do this my self!" Yumi walk a few feet until she hit a rock. Yumi brace for the hit to the ground but she felt hands caught her. Ulrich help her up after catching her fall. Yumi sighed and Ulrich sign language her saying," Don't worry. I'll be your eyes. I'll teach you how to see with your ears not your eyes."

Yumi smiled and Ulrich took her by the hand. William thought," I can do that way better than he can. She needs to know that im better for her than him." William follows them from behind.

ODD*********************

He got up on his paws and started to walk. He can't believe he is a real cat and he is a dog lover! He felt something on his back and stop.

He turn his head and sees kankarlat on his back. He looked at the monster in confusion. Kankarlat said," On ward!" Odd made a glare at Kankarlat. Kankarlat said," Or not what ever you prefer."

He shocks his head and walks again. The other two followed right behind him.

The journey to break the curse is on!

_**Hey sorry for the delay. How do you guys like the chapter? I was thinking if you guys like the story 1 and 2, maybe you can draw it. I love art. So to make it interesting, I'm allowing you guys to pick your fav scene or chapter and draw it. Sent it to me and ill at it to the stories. If you guys want to that is. Anyway, in the next chapter odd will break his curse. How? Find out next time…bye…**_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

XAXA***************************

After Zona told her story about the warriors curse, he was impressed. He said," I'm very impressed, but how does this give me their energy?" Zona smiled and grab something from her cloak. She handed him a glass ball with black smoke swirling in it.

He grabs the ball and looked at it. Zona said," This is dark crystal ball. This can take energy from anyone who has been spelled or curse. It will slowly draw the warrior's energy and power to this crystal ball. Than my lord, you'll get your full strength with their power and finally take code lyoko and the world."

XAXA turn to her and said," This better work or there will be disaster consequences for you." Zona smiled and said," Don't worry my lord, I never fail and it won't happen now."

WARRIORS*************************

The group almost reached to the mountain sector. The warriors were not talking what so ever. Aleita and Jeremy lead the way but when Aleita turns her head to see Jeremy, He looks like walking dead. He wasn't using any of his tech to help out either. Aelita is sad that the curse did this to him.

Odd followed behind Aelita and Jeremy. Odd has his head down while walking on four paws. He can't believe this happen to him. He want to stop Zona but she was too strong. He wonders how he will help the team now that he is a cat now. And how to break the curse. He sighs in defeat.

Ulrich and Yumi followed behind Odd in hand. Ulrich can't believe Zona did this to him and Yumi. He looks at her and her head is down. Ulrich feels the upset in her not to see. But he is determined to show to fight and see without seeing. Also to make her smile again. He quizzed her hand in surement that everything will be ok.

Yumi felt Ulrich hold her tight. It might that everything will be ok. She responds the tightness back that she understands. She hated the fact that she is blind and can't fight like this. But she is glad that Ulrich is helping her to see without seeing. She is sad that Ulrich can't talk to her. She misses his voice so much.

William and the wimpy group followed Yumi and Ulrich behind them. William wishes he would stop Zona's Curse but he can't. But he is willing to do his best to help them to break the curse. He wishes they would trust him but he is willing to wait for that too.

The wimpy group keeps an eye on William to make sure he won't do anything to hurt their friends. They are ready to take him out if he does.

ODD****************************

They were almost to the mountain sector when he heard a scream. He and the others stopped at the scream. William said," What was that?" Odd and the others were wondering the same thing. The scream came again. It came from the mountain sector. He eyes widen as he knows that voice. It was Sam's.

Odd ran on four paws to follow the screaming. Aleita said," Odd! Wait!" He hears the others running behind him. He hears Sam saying," Someone help me!" He has a known crush on her but never told that anyone. He sees a cliff ledge. He climbs it and went to the edge.

One he got there, he sees down below an African girl leaning against a rock wall. On to his left he sees a hungry tiger coming slowing to her. Like a Predator stoking the prey. He roared and the tiger and Sam looked up at him. He jumps from the ledge and runs to Sam. He stands on his protective stance in front of Sam.

He growled at the tiger and tiger roared at him. He turns to Sam and looked at her in her eyes. Sam looked at him in familiar. Sam eyes widen and asked," Odd?" He made a smile at her and turns to his enemy. He and the tiger circle each other to see who gets lunges first.

His friends made it to the ledge and sees Odd and The tiger growling each other. And than sees an African girl climbs up to him. She asked," Is that Odd?" They all nodded at her and she gasped. William was about to help Odd but Ulrich stop him. Ulrich signs that's says," Let Odd do this. This is his fight. If he needs us, we will do that."

ODD'S FIGHT**********************

The tiger lunges at him and the fight began. He clawed at the tigers face to dodge his attack. Odd than lunges at the tiger and pushes him down. Tiger bit him in the leg and Odd roared in pain. The tiger pushes him with his legs and Odd hit the wall.

The tiger sees humans on the ledge and climbs up. The others are ready for the tiger to come and get them. Odd sees this and runs behind the tiger. Just as the tiger gets any higher, Odd grabs him with his claws and throws him. Odd roars at the tiger and charges. The tiger gets up and dodges odd. Tiger claws him to the side and odd goes down. Sam said," Odd!" Tiger was about to finish odd when odd attack him at the neck with his mouth.

Odd's teeth dig into the tigers neck until there was no movement from the tiger. He drops the tiger's body and he fell to the ground.

ODD CURSE*************************

As the group climbs down to help odd, Odd feels something. Odd feels pain but it was a good pain. Slowly but surely he was changing from a cat to himself. The groups stands near as the transformation was ending. They see their friend changing back.

Odd opens his eyes and gets to a sitting position. He said," What's up?" He talked! And He looked at himself and his self again. The group cheered and ran to odd. They hugged him as they can't believe their friend is back!

_**Yes! Odd is back! What do you guys think? I hope you guys like this! What will happen next? Find out next time… bye…**_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

XAXA sat in his chair with a small table next to it. In the middle of the small table was the dark crystal ball. Inside of it was a dark cloud, glooming around the color energy that each warriors has. It's slowly gaining their energy and power.

XAXA looked at the crystal and saw something that he doesn't want to see. He grabbed the crystal in his hand and looked at it carefully. He sees Aleita's pink energy, Ulrich's yellow energy, Jeremy's blue energy, and Yumi's dark aruban energy.

But no Odd's purple energy anywhere. He shakes in angry. "ZONA!"

ODD **************************

After that battle, he and the group made camp near the mountain. Odd hop on his board and did tricks and blast arrows. " Woooahhhoooo!" He said and laughed. He can't believe he is back to himself.

He stopped the board and got off. He ran to his friends and to the monsters. Kanarklat said," How is this possible? The curse made you into the cat." The group agreed and Sam went up to him. Sam said," That's true but without him being a cat, I wouldn't be here."

Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek and he froze in blush. "You're welcome Sam." Sam smiled and turns to the group. "I have to go back to Animal village and tell everyone that I'm ok." Sam said.

Sam wave bye and the others wave bye. Sam said," Good luck with XAXA." And ran into the forest. Odd smiled and was in dreamland.

Ulrich throw a pebble at Odd's head and Odd yelled," Ouch!" He turns to his friend and Ulrich signed," Stop the dreaming or you'll find yourself drooling a pond."

The group laughed at Odd but Jeremy.

ALEITA *****************************

She turns to Jeremy and sees him in lifeless form. Aleita touch Jeremy's arm with her hand and said," Jeremy come on. Laugh with us. Odd is back to him self again. That means we can really break this curse." The others nodded and blok said," It's true. Why are you not laughing?"

Jeremy looked at her in dead eyes and said," Whats the point anyway? To Laugh? To smile? So what Odd broke his curse, doesn't mean we can. It's worthless to care." Jeremy got up and walks up to a nearby tree. Jeremy turn and said," By the way, in case you care, you guys are staring to fade away." Jeremy sat behind the tree.

Aleita looked at her hands and they lost some color as well her outfit. She looks at Yumi, and Ulrich. They lost some color on them too. She said," He is right. We are fading away but why. What about odd?"

William said," It's the curse. Not only your energy it going out but your power as well. Odd is not because he broke his curse."

She sat on a rock and cried in her hands. She said," This is getting really bad. I can't find the way to break mine or anyone else curse. Jeremy can't help because is he is far too gone and lifeless. We need him the most and…." She cried more in her hands.

Ulrich place his hand on her shoulder and Yumi kneel down beside her. Odd kneeled in front of her and took one of hands into his. The Blok, Kanarklat, and Tarantula gather around her.

She looks up and sees her friends there. Ulrich signed," Don't worry princess. We will find the way break the curse in all of us." Yumi nodded and said," We will get Jeremy back no matter what and we will be together as us again."

Odd said," When we do, we'll go to XAXA and finish him off once and for all." Odd pound his fist into his other hand. The monsters said," Yeah. We'll help too! You can count on us!"

William came up to them and said," I'll help too. I have a score to settle with him too."

She looked at them and smiled. She stood up and wimp away here tears. She said," Your right. Its time to a stop to this curse and end XAXA together."

XAXA*******************************

Zona appeared to him and bow to him. "Yes my lord?" she said. He toss her the crystal ball and said," Look at what is missing. Energy is missing. Why is that?"

Zona look at the ball and see there is a missing energy. She gulps in nervous which she is never nervous. Zona knows what this means.

Zona said," The energy is missing because someone has broken its part of the curse." XAXA laugh a little and said," Zona, I was trust most of anyone because of your never ending success. But it seems to me they are breaking your curse somehow and it does not please me."

He walks up to her and said," You know what happens when someone does not pleases me." Zona saw the black smoke and lighting in his fingertips.

Zona said," My lord, believe me this will work. Just because someone broken apart from it doesn't mean they will succeed. They are fading slowing and than you, my lord, will be the most powerful man in Code Lyoko and the World."

He looked at her in his dark eyes. He grabbed the ball from her and said," It better be because I'm very impatience man." He turns and walks away to his fireplace. He smiled and said," Zona? Have you been told stories of monster in myth?"

WARRIORS****************************

After a hearted pep talk, the warriors were packing up the campsite to continue on. Aleita and others were packing with Jeremy sits on the ground, looking at them with his lifeless eyes. The others tried to get him to do something but no luck.

Kanarklat and his friends were in the forest to look for food. They heard a thump sound and they stop. Tarantula said, "What was that?" Kankarklat said," I don't know but let's keep on moving." Another thump came out. Than other one. They shake in fear.

Than they saw four big legs. They gulp and looked up at the monster.

The warriors hear the monsters scream and Odd said," What trouble did they stir up now?" The Kanarklat and his friends run to the group and said," Run For Your Lives!" William said," What are they running from? A snake? A spider?"

Odd said," Look Hydra!" They looked at the four long headed meat eating beast coming towards them.

William said," Oh Man! You got to be kidding!?" The beast arrived at them and roared at them. Odd plugged his nose and said," Dude! Ever heard of breath mint!?" The Hydra attacks them but they move away fast. They attack the beast but it's almost impossible when it has FOUR HEADS TO FIGHT OFF!

William attack one of the heads with his sword and slice the neck. The head came down and he smiled. Ulrich slapped him in the head and signed," DON'T DO THAT!" William turns to Ulrich and said," Why not?" Ulrich pointed at the beast and they watch unheaded neck growing two heads. William was shocked and said," Well. THAT WOULD BE SOMETHING THAT I NEED TO KNOW!" The two heads attack them but the boys dodge it.

Aleita saw Jeremy just sitting there and watching them fight the Hydra. Aleita ran to Jeremy and said," Jeremy! We need your help! Tell us how to kill the Hydra without cutting its heads off." Jeremy turns to her face and looked into her eyes with his dead eyes. He said nothing. Aleita puts her hand to his cheek and whispered," Jeremy. Please come back to us. Break the curse. For me Please. Jeremy…."

Aleita was swipe away and landed on the ground with the weight of the Hydra's foot on her. Ulrich help Yumi up after almost being eating by one of the heads. Yumi hates not seeing to fight and hates but likes Ulrich protecting her. Ulrich and saw Aleita in trouble and grab Yumi's hand. He ran toward Aleita but was kick by the Hydra's foot and they hit a nearby tree.

Odd And William tried the same thing but got kick by the Hydra's tail and hit the mountain's side.

JEREMY*************************

He watched the warriors try to get up to help Aleita but can't. He looked at the Hydra and Aleita underneath its foot. The Hydra raises its all nine heads after the warriors made it had more heads. Aleita screamed!

His eyes widen and he felt something inside of him like never before. Before the Hydra's heads got to Aleita, He jumped in between them and attacks the Hydra with his disc. Aleita said," Jeremy?"

He uses his tech power to create a long tech spear and dash it to the Hydra's heart. Hydra screamed in pain and it removes the foot from Aleita. He covered Aleita as the Hydra was destroyed.

_**Hey guys sorry for the delay. It was Christmas and everything. I hope you guys like the chapter. It was pretty long one. Jeremy is back to himself? How is XAXA going to react to this one? Find out next time…bye…**_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Jeremy got off of aleita and helps her up. The others gather around them. Odd said," Einstein. How are you feeling man?" Jeremy looks at them. He said," I feel like the hydra cuts on me that's what! Wait… I feel? I feel and I think? Guys im back!'

The gang hugs him tight and laugh and cheer. William and the wimpy group watch them in happiness. The gang let go of Jeremy and smile at him. Ulrich signed," We are glad to have you back. You had us worried there." Yumi nod and said," It's true, we though we lost you for good."

Jeremy nod and said," Well its good to be back. I hate being in my head and not do anything to get out of the curse I was in." Aelita laugh and said," Well I'm glad that you are back." She kisses him on the lips.

Jeremy was shock and frozen up. The others laugh at Jeremy. Odd said," Hello! Earth to Einstein! Are you in there?" Ulrich snap at Jeremy for him to wake up. Jeremy woke up and blushes.

Jeremy said," Well, we need to head out before XANA sent another monster." The gang agreed and they all head out.

XANA**********************************

He watches his crystal ball and sees Jeremy's blue energy vanish. He got angry and grabs a table near him. He picks it up high and throws across the room.

A men and ninja got hit by the table and throw out the window with the table. The army saw the two and the table slam into the ground. They knew that he is mad,

He roars in anger and slam his hand on the chair arm rest. He breathes heavily and said," They will pay. Oh they pay every last one of them! Including Zona."

ULRICH********************************

After they found a spot to camp, Ulrich was teaching Yumi to fight without seeing. Yumi was getting frustrating at this. He sighed.

He walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. Yumi said," I can't do this! I can't fight to not see. I can't…" He sighed in her hands," You can and you will. You need to trust you instincts and your ears more. I believe in you."

Yumi nod and said," ok. I just don't like being helpless." He tilt her head up with his fingers when her head went down. He said," You are never helpless. Never."

Yumi smile. He move her arms with his hands and moves her easily in movements. They both realize how close them are and they blush.

After a while of movements and hearing testing, he signed," ok now lets target." He move over to Odd and signed," You stay right there and don't move." He walks back to Yumi. Odd said," Why do I need too?" Odd keeps blabbing unknowning what Ulrich is really doing.

He spins yumi a few times and stops her. He signed in her hands," Ok, find Odd, and strike him. You can do it. Just use your ears and intstincts." Yumi nod and took her stance and opens her fan.

YUMI*****************************

She listen to Odd's yapping and guides herself to his direction. She used her ears and her instincts like Ulrich told her. Her ears her Odd's mouth moving and her instincts told her to hit at 9:00.

She throws her fan and it flew. She hears Odd yell and fell to the ground. She laughs and hears her fan coming back. She grabs it and turns to hug Ulrich.

She said," Thank you so much. I did it!" She kisses him on the cheek and heads slowly to the group.

ULRICH***************************

He knew she could do it. He smiles at Odds fall to the ground. He was shocked that she kissed him on the cheek. When she left towards the group, he blushes so hard that he fells the heat on his face.

He walks up to Odd and helps him up. Odd said," You know, that was not funny and cruel!" He signed," Quit being a baby." He walks over to the group. Odd said," I'm not a baby! That was wrong so wrong!"

He sees William and passes him slowly. They both look at each other death glare. He passes William and walks over to Jeremy.

ALEITA*******************

She was taking a nap after a long day. She was dreaming and see was in a forest. She walks in the forest and hears a Voice. Voice said," Aleita…" She turns and no one was there. She keeps on hearing her name and sounds familiar.

She runs to the voice and keeps up in a meadow. She sees a pink long woman with a with dress. The woman opens her arms to her and said," My daughter..." Aleita smile and said," Mom…"

She ran to her and hugged so hard. Her mother laughs and rubs her daughters' hair. Aleita smiles at her mother. She said," I miss you so much." Her mother said," I miss you too dear."

Suddenly, everything turns black and red. They hold each other and see the ground shaking. Aleita and her mother sees XANA face in the sky. XANA grin evily and slice the ground with his hand.

Aleita tries to pull her mother out of the way but cant. She said," We have to get out of here. Ill needs to wake up."

Mother looks at her in sadness. Mother said," We can't. You can't wake up. XANA use his powers in your dream which means you will die her dear."

Aleita gasp at how much power XANA has now. The ground broke them apart and her mother fell into the crack. Aleita gasp and jumps into to save her mother. When she grabs her mothers hand and tries her wings but they didn't work.

She remembers the curse and they keep falling. She saw a ledge and tosses her mother there. She fell into the hole and hears her mother screaming her name. Than darkness.

Aleita felt a strange felling and energy around her.

Her mother looks down at the hole in tears but saw a pink light. It was Aelita with her wings flying her out of the hole. They both smile and she grabs her mothers hand. "Let's go." And flew up into the sky with her mother.

Than Aleita gasp in breathing heavily as she woke up.

_**I'm so sorry about the wait. But here it is! Hope you guys like the chapter. XANA is powerful to kill in dreams? Aelitas mother in dream too? Aelita got her powers back and broke the curse in a dream? Freaky ugh? Soo…. What will happen next? Find out next time...bye...oh and please review it and tell me what you think.**_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

ALEITA****************

She rushes up into a sit position and has sweat on her face. She looks around and sees her friends were next to her in worry. Jeremy grab her shoulders gently and said," Are you ok? You look like you had a nightmare."

The others nod in agreement. William said," Yeah, you scared us really bad. You look like you were dieing or something? Ulrich punch him in the shoulder. William glared at Ulrich as he rubs his shoulder.

She nods her head and said," You wouldn't believe the dream I had." Odd smirk and said," Try us."

After she explain what happen in her dream. Her mother, XANA, and her powers. She sees her friends were in shock and worried. Jeremy said," Can't believe he is that powerful now. But don't worry about it. He is still weak of his return. That kind of power takes lot of you. So he won't do it again because he needs it."

The others nod in agreement. Yumi said," I'm glad you are ok Aleita." Aleita nod and stood up. She said," We have to stop before he gets more powerful."

She decides to test her powers. She waves her watch and flew. She gasps in relief that her wings and flew around. She laughs and her friends cheer for her. She made her energy shield and shoot.

The energy shield went to Odd. He dodge it and yelled," Seriously! Stop that! I'm not an odd target!" Ulrich was about to sign but odd cut him off," Don't say anything!"

She landed on her feet and decreases her wings. She smiles at her friends. "I'm back!"

XANA*******************************

He sat in the chair in exhausted. He knew his plan to get Aleita killed in the dream fail. He look at the crystal ball and sees Aleita's energy gone.

He grips his armrests on the chair and grips it tight. He said," Something must be done now!" He only sees Yumi's and Ulrich's energy still there. He wave he hand in front of him and sees a black smoke screen with forest inside.

He looks at the greens dots in open area which is the warriors. He looks to his left and saw a blue dot on edge of the screen. He zooms onto the area and sees a little boy trying finding his way back home. The boy looks familiar to him and he grins.

He said," Looks like a little brother is lost. Haha. Let's show him the way, shall we."

ODD*******************

As he practice his shooting more. He feels his flash-forward is coming on. He said," Guys im going to have flash forward." His friends look at him, waiting to see what his sees." He sees his flash forward.

FLASHFORWARD*************

.

END OF FLASHFORWARD*************

ODD**************

He gasps in heavily breathing. He looks at his fear in his eyes. Ulrich signed," What's wrong? What did you see?" He looks at Yumi and said,"Yumi… Do you have a little brother?"

Yumi slowly nod and said," Yes. What happen? Is he ok?" Odd didn't want to say but he needs to. He said," Your brother is being attack in forest near us by monsters."

YUMI*****************

She screams in fear and yelled," Hiroki!" She into the forest and yell for her brother. She hears her friends yell for her but she keep running. She hears her brother's screaming and runs towards his voice.

She hears her friends behind her and her brother's screaming. She stops when she felt the tree line stop and hears the river near her. Than she hears her brother and turns to his direction.

A LITTLE BOY WITH BLACK HAIR HAS STUCK HIMSELF BETWEEN THE RIVER AND FEW OF XANA MONSTERS. HE YELLED," YUMI! HELP!" THE KRAB KNOCK HIM DOWN AND WAS ABOUT TO STRIKE

She throws the fan and hears a hit from the krab. She hears hit destroyed and runs to her brother. She said," Hiroki! Run!" She hears monsters near her and turns to them. She yelled," Over here! Follow me!"

She hears her brother ran to her friends when they arrived. She ran until she hears a waterfall next to her. She got an idea and hits the monsters with her fans. They destroy a Blok but a Blok hit her too late. She was push to the rock above the waterfall.

She hears others yell for her and dodge a laser at her. But she can't run due her on a rock over the water fall. She yelled," I need help!" She back to the edge as the krab keeps shooting laser at her.

Krab knock her from the rock with its leg. She scream and fell. "YUMI!" She hears the others scream for her and landed in the water.

ULRICH******************

He hears yumi fell into the water below. He got anger and Attack the krab. He slice it in half and breaths heavily when it was destroyed. He looks over the edge to see Yumi but no seen. He wants to speak her name but cant cause of curse.

He bangs his hand into the rock and breaths deeply. He hears others whimpers and Hiroki said," It's my fault… she save my life and now she is gone." Hiroki cries and runs to him.

He holds on hiroki and comforts him as Hiroki comforts him. But than he sees yumi climbing out of the water and claps on the ground. He made Hiroki look and Hiroki said," Yumi! You're Alive!"

He let go of Hiroki and jumps from the edge. He splash into the water and swim to yumi. He hears the others coming behind him. He jumps out of the water and knees to Yumi. He picks her up and puts his hand on her cheek.

He wipes the water from her face and sees her eyes opening. She said," Ulrich?" She opens her eyes and he sees color in them. He smiles.

_**Here's another chapter. Yumi almost died for her brother. Her eyes are back to life? What will happen next? Will Ulrich break his curse? Find out next time…. Bye... Hope you like it and review it.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AT THE WATER FALL*********************

Yumi smile and hugged Ulrich. He hugged her back and smile. He signed," Don't you scare me like that again1" They both smile and Ulrich helped her up.

Hiroki came running to Yumi and hugged her. He said," Yumi! Your alive! I love you sis! And I don't know what I do…" Hiroki cried and Yumi shhs him. Yumi said," Its ok little brother. All that matters is your safe.

Yumi's eyes widen and remember that she can see again. She hugged her brother tight. Yumi said," I can see! I can see!" than she let go of her brother and hugs Ulrich. Yumi said," I can see Ulrich!"

They hear the warriors cheer from above them and calm down. Jeremy hard time climbing down. He was never good with heights. One slip he hit his head and body all the way down. Than landed on Odd. The gang laughs and sees the wimpy group fell and landed on Jeremy and Odd.

The group laughs at them.

BACK AT CAMP**************

Yumi spin around and breaths in relief. She said," I had no idea how much I miss colors!" Ulrich smile at Yumi. He is glad that she is back to herself and seeing her beautiful colored eyes again. He blushes at that thought.

Jeremy came up to Hiroki and said," Now take this holograph screen and this will lead you home. Got it?" Hiroki nod and ran to his sister to hug her. He said," I gonna miss you. So kick XANA'S butt!" She laughs and kisses on the forehead.

Yumi said," Now take care of mom and dad. And don't get into trouble. You hear?" Hiroki nod and waved good bye to warriors. They waved back at him. Hiroki said," Be a good boyfriend to Yumi, Ulrich!" he ran into the forest.

Yumi and Ulrich blushed at Hiroki's statement. Odd laughed and Ulrich smack him in the head.

XANA******************************

It was night time and he was asleep. His eyes open with red in them. He grabs his robe and goes to the fireplace. There was the black crystal ball.

He looked at it closely and sees Yumi's auburn color energy was gone. He grabs it and breaths heavily on it. The only energy that is left in there was Ulrich's yellow energy.

His grip grew tighter on the crystal ball. He said," ZONA!"

JEREMY**************************

He and the others woke up from a yell at last night. They knew the yumi's curse is broken and that yell was from XANA. Jeremy turn to the group," We need to go now. XANA isn't too happy at all."

The wimpy group nod and the gang pack up their camp. Jeremy looks at the map and sees what a fast way is out. But the only way out is the Bandits Pass in the mountain range. Everyone knows that Pass is dangerous and lots of stuff has been stolen by bandits. Bandits are sneaky and very territorial.

Jeremy sighs and turns to his friends. He said," Guys. I have not good news." He took off his glasses and rubs his head. He than said," The only way to get out of here in time is through Bandits Pass."

The group was in shock and knew the rumors about the Pass. They didn't want to but they have no choice. Jeremy puts on his glasses and said," I know but we have no choice. There's another thing. Who will lead us there? I can't and you guys know that."

They nod at him in agreement. The Bandits have a way of taking out the weak first. William looks at the wimpy group and said," Why not them? Since they know how to run away from anything.

Kanarkalt was shock at William. It said," We don't run away! We spread out from danger! There's a difference. Jeremy shook his head and said," No. not them William. It has to be one of us."

Ulrich signed," I can lead you guys threw it. I have been there before. It will give us advantage for a while." Jeremy and the others agree.

WILLIAM**************************

He gathers his stuff and sees Ulrich's over bike. He went to Odd and asked," Do you mind I ride the over bike?" Odd was surprise and said," The over bike? Ummm… you know someone is not going to like that..." William shook his head and hops on over bike.

Ulrich saw William on his bike and wasn't pleased. Ulrich stop William in his tracks. He sighed," What are you doing on my bike!?"

William laugh and he said," I got bored of walking and need a break from my super smoke. You won't mind do you?" Ulrich glared at him and growls. He smirk and said," You don't mind because you can't speak. It is the curse on you, remember? Everyone has done their curse but you. It must be sad not to say anything that you will or may not regret."

William smirks and drove from Ulrich.

ULRICH********************

He is mad at what William said to him. His hands turn to fists. Yumi puts her hand on Ulrich's shoulder and feels the tense. She said," Ulrich?" Ulrich push her hand away and looked at her. He signed," What! Do you think no speaking is pleasant? Well! Its is not and it is driving me crazy not talking!"

Yumi tries to calm him down and said," I know it's hard but you will break your curse." Ulrich shook head and signed," you don't have to worry about the curse because you broke yours! I may never speak again! Why don't be with William because he isn't curse! You go ahead! I. DON'T. CARE…"

Yumi had tears in her eyes and he heads to Bandits Pass. He realized what he did and regrets it badly. He sighs and thinks now she hates him. He didn't mean too, William made him mad and took it out on his love.

He motions everyone to come and everyone follow behind him.

BANDITS PASS*********************

Ulrich was ahead and his head was down. Jeremy and Aleita held hands together behind him. Odd and wimpy group follow behind Jeremy and Aleita. William follows them on over bike behind them. Yumi holds her arms and looks sad behind the group.

Odd looks at Ulrich than Yumi than back Ulrich. He had to do something because he knows they are meant to be together, but what. Odd walk to Yumi and said," You ok?" She shook her head at him. She said," Ulrich doesn't care…" Odd shook his head and said," That is not true and you know that! Ulrich cares about everyone including you. Why wouldn't he help you with your blindness or many times he saved you. It cause he does care. Heck even more that!"

As they made it to the middle, yumi realizes that odd was right and realized that she loves him. She ran to him and yell," Ulrich!" Ulrich turn and sees yumi coming but an arrow came between them.

Ulrich signed," Anbush!" the gang and wimpy group got out their weapsons and they see the Bandits around them. Two bandits grab the girls and took them. The boys got angry and attack them. There was a wood and rope bridge that the bandits took the girls.

Yumi use her legs and twist the men down. She than took down the bandit that had Aleita. The boys made it to the bridge and battle bandits. Bandits try to fight back but the warriors are stronger. Ulrich went to the girls on the bridge and tells Aleita to go.

Aleita goes to Jeremy and Ulrich helps up Yumi that bandit hit to escape. The bandits were on other side and one has a sword near the ropes. Ulrich stopped and turns with Yumi to safety. But the Bandit cuts the ropes and they fell with the bride. Yumi grabs the robe and her other hand is Ulrich hand.

ULIRCH**********************

Yumi tries to pull up but the ropes are tarring. Even the others tired to pull them up but the tarring is too much. Yumi said," Hold on Ulrich." Ulrich knew they can't survive this. Below them is a dark canyon and the rope cant holding them both.

He signed," The rope wont hold us both..." Yumi shook her head and said," It will Ulrich!" But the tares are getting worse. Yumi looked at him.

He needs to save her and knows one way. He lets go of her hand and began to slip. Yumi looks at him and said," Ulrich!" Ulrich looked at her in his eyes and sighed," I love you." and than slips out of her hand.

Yumi yelled," NO! ULRICH! ULRICH!" and he disappeared in darkness. She cries in silence.

_**Hey guys sorry for delay. I hope you guys like this chapter. And I think this will make you cry too. What will happen next? Is Ulrich gone? How is the group taking this? Even Yumi? Find out next time… and review please. Bye...**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

IN BANDITS PASS***********

Jeremy holds Aelita as she cries in his shoulder. Odd at down and looked down at his claws. William looks at them in symphy. The wimpy group wiped. They all mourn for Ulrich. But no one is more upset than Yumi.

Yumi was at the edge and look down at Ulrich's sword. Her eyes drain in tears and she keeps on seeing his eyes in the sword. She slams the sword in the ground and said," Ulrich!" She cried for him. He told her that he loved her and she wish that she said it. She loved him too.

The group gathers around yumi. Jeremy said," We have to go now…" Suddenly the bandits jump from their hiding place. One said," You are not going anywhere. We know now you are the Warriors and we can get some big money for saleing you. Get them boys!"

Suddenly a fast air came out of the canyon and they all saw a manta flying above them. Than they see a boy standing on manta. The group gasps and realized the boy is Ulrich.

Ulrich had angry face on and said," Over my dead body!" and attack with manta shooting lasers at bandits. The bandits can't deal with lasers and keeps on getting hit. One said," Retreat!" and the bandits ran in coward.

Ulrich smirk and got off of manta. He said," Good riddance."

ULRICH*****************

He turn and sees his friends jump on him. They fell together. They laugh and cheered for him that he is ok. He laugh and Odd punch him in the shoulder. Odd said," Don't do stupid thing like that again. I'm the stupid one remembers!?"

He laughs and gets them hugs. He than realize. He said," My voice is back! I can speak! The curse is over!" They all cheer and hugged him.

He got up and sees Yumi. He smiles at her and she ran to him in happy tears. They embrace each other. He looked at her. Yumi punch him and said," That is for scaring me when you died and this…" She kisses him on the cheek. That is for coming back."

He smile and kiss her on the lips. The finish the kiss and she said," I love you too."

JEREMY*******************

He smile and said," Now the curse is done. We can now go and fight XANA." The gang agrees. He said," But we have no bride to get out."

He see Ulrich smiling and he said," That's no problem." Ulrich whistle and five other mantas came out of the canyon. The group wowed and he said," How about that. Code lyoko Airlines."

XANA****************

He sat in his chair and faces the fireplace. Zona appeared to him behind him. She said," Something wrong my Lord?" She bows to him.

He got up and goes to her. He said," Yes…" He showed her the crystal ball empty. He said in calm way," do you see what I see?"

Zona look at the ball and gasp. None of the warrior's energy is in there. The curse has been broken and she felt weak. She said," Its empty, my king..." He looks at the ball and said," Why yes it is! And why is that Zona?"

Zona gulps and feels weaker. She said," They broke the curse. It's not possible! I never fail! My king forgive me!" She bows deeper at him. He smirks and destroys the ball in his grip. Black smoke demolish to the floor. He said," You know I had high hopes from you cause of you unfailer career. But I have begun to realize."

He grabs her by the throat and lifts her up. She gasps for air. He said," You prove to me I can't trust anyone to finish the warriors. Not. Even. You." She gasps for air as she said," Master…please…"

He said," You are fading. Let me finish your misery." His breaths out black smoke into her mouth and drop her. She gasps in pain. She looks at her skin and it turns wrinkly. She gasps and said," What have you done!" She looks in the mirror and she her self as an old lady. She gets up and puts her hood over her head.

She feels getting older and weaker. She yells," no! No!" she goes backwards to the unnoticed window. He sit in chair and looks at the fire. He hears her screams and not care at all.

Zona screams and not notice the something on the floor. She trip over it and fell threw the widow. She screamed her way down. The army saw and sees the cloak on the ground. A man goes to her but all he sees is an empty cloak.

They gasp and look at XANA house.

Xana look at the fire and thinks. He knows know is the perfect time to attack the warriors. He smiles knowing this time they won't stop him. He turns to the ninja and the ninja stood there for him.

He goes over to the ninja and smile evilly. He whispers to the ninja," Gather the army and be ready. We have work to do and this time nothing will be in my way."

_**What do you think? Ulrich is back and he is alive! And his curse is broken! So the warriors finally break the curse and are able to fight XANA. What is XANA's plan for the warriors? Will he succeed or fail? What will happen next? Find out next time… and review please… bye and hope you like it…**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

IN THE SKY *****************

The warriors flew in the sky with mantas. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, William, and Jeremy ride on the mantas. Aelita flew with them with her wings. The wimpy grew was trying to hold on to their manta which was giving hard time.

Karankarlat was scared of how high they are. He said," We should have just walked!" Odd flew over the group and said," Stop being so wimpy, wimp." Karankalat was shock and said," I am not wimp. I am afraid. There is a difference!"

Jeremy yelled," Will you two knock it off! Don't make me turn this manta around!" Jeremy looked back at holograph in front of him. He looks at a strange area. Jeremy said," That is wired."

Aelita flew over to him and said," Jeremy? What's wrong?" Jeremy look at the screen and said," There is an unknown area here. It seems technical and unstable."

Odd heard the conversation and flew over to them. He said," New unsafe area? Cool! Let's go check it out!" Jeremy shock his head and said," No I don't think so. Besides we are on tight time frame right now. And the forest is just a head."

Suddenly the mantas were hit by the edge of walls and the warriors fell onto a floor.

IN THE CORTEX******************

The warriors morn and slowly got up. Odd said," Ok… What was that?" Jeremy looks around and said," Guys look. You won't believe where we are." They all look around and see tech buildings and tech floor.

Jeremy look at his screen and said," Guys, This is unknown sector called CORTEX."

JEREMY*********************

He said," wow! This is amazing! Not to mention the core in the Cortex can get us to where we need to go." They aww in amazement and odd said," Why don't you sent in our rides to get there?"

He shook his head and taps into his screen. He said," I have something better." He clicks on his screen and out scans a megapod. Everyone wowed at their ride. Aelita said," this would be easier to travel anywhere.

He shakes his head and said," Nope. This pod can only be on Cortex." William touches the megapod and said," So. Who will drive it?" He said," I think our best choice is Odd cause this just like Galaxy Destruction. He said," He is master at that."

Odd cheer in excitement and Ulrich shook his head. Aelita said," But there's only four seats. Two of us have to ride in Jeremy's techcycle." He said," Don't worry, you and I go on my ride. It has same similarly to megapod."

He teleports them into the pod. He said," Ok odd. Listen the map will lead you to the core and we will follow. Don't scratch the megapod."

Odd laughs and said," You know me…" He said," Yeah I know. That's the reason not to scratch." The others laugh at odd in his reaction. Odd humph and said," That was rude!" Odd started the engine and goes full speed. He and Aelita follow behind.

IN THE MEGAPOD**********************

Odd smile and drives the megapod. Odd said," This is too cool." Ulrich laugh and said," Yeah just don't scratch it." Odd glared at Ulrich and said," haha very funny. Shut up or I beat you up." Ulrich grins and said," You can't beat me even if you wanted too." William and Yumi laughed at Odd while he humph.

Suddenly there was a weird technical sound all around them. Yumi said," What was that?" Jeremy looks at his screen and said," What the heck?"

Suddenly everything starts to move. Up, down, and making buildings. They see a gap forming up ahead. Odd said," Hold on!" He speeds at full speed. The others scream as they fear. Ulrich said," Odd!"

The megapod jumps the gap and made it. Jeremy and Aelita barely made it. Odd smirk at his friends and said," That was fun." Jeremy yelled," Odd! Watch the road!"

Odd saw the building forming in front of him and dodge it. The megpod flip and landed near the edge. There is a big gap ahead and nothing on other side. Odd speed up and the others grips on their chairs. Ulrich yelled," Odd!" William said," Odd!"

They all yelled as megapod flew and fall. The landed and screech the surface. Odd stop the pod next to the bridge. Odd look at his friends and said," So? Who is the best?" William said," you are insane, Odd!" Odd laugh and said," Next time, you should take the bus."

Jeremy and Aelita arrived near them. Jeremy got out with Aelita. Jeremy teleports them out and Odd said," Not a scratch." Jeremy rolled his eyes and sees the door to core opening. Yumi said," Its opening! Let's go!"

They all ran to the door. As they were halfway, the door was closing. Jeremy eyes widen and said," Run!" They ran as fast they can. Ulrich made it by super sprint. The others barely made it when it closed.

They go to the middle and teleport.

IN THE CORE***************

They went in the core and were amazed. Ulrich whistle in wowed of the place. Jeremy looked down and saw a panel. He pointed down and the others nodded. they jump up and down on the platforms to get to the panel.

They arrived that the panel and Jeremy logs in. A huge screen came above them. Jeremy said," All I have to do is find the forest we need to go."

He searches and he found something. They looked at a picture of them all as little sleeping babies. Near them were the flowing symbols of code lyoko. Than the next picture shows them being touch by the symbols and the symbols glows on their upper chest. Than the symbols disappears.

They were in shock and William said," You guys were chosen when you were young. They pick the great ones." They turn to William and he smile at them. William bow to them and said," I am at your service my friends."

Ulrich puts his hand out to William and William took his hand. Ulrich shook it and nod at William.

Jeremy said," I guess we are really the Code Lyoko Warriors." They nod in agreement. Jeremy looks at the screen and sees the forest. Jeremy said," ok. Odd do your thing. That's were we need to go."

Odd nod and others hold on to him. Odd said," Teleaport!"

_**Here's the chapter. What do you think? I hope you guys like it. And hope you like cortex input in it. So what will happen next? Find out next time… please review… bye...**_


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

The warriors arrived in the meadow in the middle of the forest. Ulrich hold his fist up and the others halt. Yumi said," What is it?" Ulrich said," Do you guys hear that?"

The others listen to what Ulrich is talking about but there is nothing. William pointed out," there is nothing to hear. I don't hear any thing." Ulrich gave him a nod and said," Yeah. It's quiet, too quiet for my taste."

Jeremy nod and said," keep you guard up. I'm picking up a reading of monsters coming our way." They took out their weapons and slowly walked forward. They are keeping an eye out for monsters.

Kankarlant, tarantula, and blok ready their stance for battle. Tarantula turn its head and sees bloks, mantas, hornets, and ninjas coming from the east. Tarantula took a stand and start blasting," They are here!"

THE BATTLE***********************

The army charge at the warriors and warriors stayed put in their battle stance. They dodge the lasers and charge at them.

Ulrich slice the blok in half and use super sprint to take out two ninjas. He smile and jump on manta and slice it.

Yumi dodge the lasers from the hornets and threw her fans at them. They took out one and the other missed. She used her telekinticness to bring her other fan back and destroy the other hornet. She smile and near got hit by a laser from the blok.

Aleita used her wings and fly up. She brings out her energy shields and takes out two mantas. The hornet chases her and she flew up. She than zoom down at the high speed and creates energy shield. The hornet froze and got hit by her shield. She smiles.

Jeremy and Odd team up by ninjas surround. They are at back to back and look each other. They got an idea and fist bump. Jeremy jump and some ninjas jump too. Odd laser arrows the ninjas that were distracted on the ground and they were destroyed. Jeremy spin in the air and threw the disk. The disk hit every of the ninjas neck and they were destroyed. Jeremy landed next to Odd and the load their weapons for the next round.

William destroys the blok with his sword. Than he did flip to dodge the laser form another blok. He landed on the blok and hit the eye. He did another flip and the blok was destroyed and he smirk.

The wimpy group blast lasers at the mantas and hornets. They were destroyed and they charge at a ninja but the ninja saw them and charge at them. They got scared and ran from the ninja. When the ninja tried to swing at them, he was destroy by William's sword. They look at William and he smile at them.

They group gather and were breathless. They won the battle.

XANA**********************

He claps slowly near them and the warriors turn to him when they heard him clapping. He smiled and walks toward them. He said," Well down. I'm surprise that you survive you…haha…curse. I wanted to kill you earlier but what would be the fun in that?" He laughed evilly.

William got mad and charge at him. Ulrich yelled at William," No don't it's a trap!" XANA laughed and blast smoke at him. William went down and was cover in smoke. William tried to get out but the smoke was like bounds to him. XANA smile at William and walked passed him.

The wimpy group got in front of the warriors. Karkanlat said," If you fight them, fight us first!" He snorted and said," ok." He waved his hand and shocks the monsters down. They screamed and were shocked. They can't move and he passes them to the warriors.

The warriors took their stance and he smile at them. (Listen_** to labor of love from star trek. It's a wired title I know but trust me. **_)

Odd charged at XANA and XANA clawed him with his instant grow sharp nails. It slices him in the slice and Odd went down. Ulrich got mad and tries to slice XANA but he dodge and shock Ulrich from his swords. Ulrich felt the shock and went down.

Yumi threw her fans at him but he grabs them and destroys her fans. She was shocked and tries to punch him. He grabs her hand and kicks her in stomach. She flew and went down.

Aleita and Jeremy Charge at him but he shoot lighting at them and they went down. He smiled and sees the warriors try get up with pain.

He laugh and said," They are the REAL Code Lyoko Warriors? Haha! That is too pathetic." They warriors got up and stumble at their stance. Jeremy said," We will stand until our last breath.

(Listen_** at 2:13 of the song.)**_ He showed them small daggers at them," so be it, it shall be done."

He threw the daggers at them and made impacted. William and wimpy group gasp and said," No!"

The warriors gasp and slowly fell down. The daggers got their powers and energy. They flew back to XANA and he catches them. He looked at them and said," How unfortgent it turns out to be." He turns and leaves.

AT CODE LYOKO KINGDOM**********

The towers glows vanish and King Hopper woke up. He looked at the map and sees no glow at the towers. "No..." He runs to the court yard and sees the symbols down on the ground. No color or glow.

He said," My daughter…the warriors…" Than he glare at the red storm coming," XANA."

He turn to the guard and said," Get the warriors parents and the knights. Get them ready for the final war. And bring the good monsters too. We need to avenge the warriors." The guard nod and ran to tell the news.

Hopper looked at the red storm and glare at the war in the storm.

_**Oh no! The Warriors! What will happen next? Will XANA finally succeed and the world along with Code Lyoko will fall? Find out next time… and please review… bye...**_


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

WILLIAM******************

He felt the black smoke fade away when XANA left. He got up and rushes over to the warriors. He goes over to Jeremy and shakes him to wake him up. He said," Jeremy wake up. Wake up!" But Jeremy didn't wake up or move.

He was breathless and ran over to Yumi to wake her up. He said," Yumi! Yumi!" She didn't wake up or move either. That he moved over to Odd.

Kankarlat, Blok, and Tarantula try to wake up Ulrich and Aleita. Kankarlat said," Come one Ulrich. You're a samurai! You can get up! Please get up…" Blok said," Princess, please wake up. We need you! Wake up!"

Tarantula shook its head, showing that they didn't respond to their pled. William can't even wake up Odd and he sat on his feet. He looks around and the warriors lay still, unresponding and not moved.

The wimpy group went up to William and look down. He saw them and looked down as well. Than he took at deep breathe and open his eyes in anger. He stood up and smoke put his sword. He moved forward.

The wimpy group looks at him and follows him. Blok said,' Ummmm…. Where are you going?" He keeps moving forward and the monster moved along next to him. He looked ahead at the red storm.

He said," One word…XANA… He is going down with a price he will pay! I will avenge them!" The wimpy group nod and said," We will avenge too! Its time for pay back! Let's finish him once and for all!"

The wimpy group is not wimpy anymore and they all disappear in the forest.

CODE LYOKO KINGDOM****************

Everyone from all villages including Jim and classmates of the warriors. They all glom and anger of their fallen warriors. King Franz Hopper and parents of warriors arrived on the balcony over the crowed.

The parents' grief of the fallen children and Hopper grief for his only daughter. William stood next to them as well as unwimpy group.

Hopper stood over the balcony and said," Today is an eventful day. Our Code Lyoko Warriors has fallen do to XANA raff. XANA is coming with an army to attack of war to our land and kingdom. But we will not let him step one foot on this place!"

The crowd nod and said," Yeahs!" Hopper continues," We will face XANA that knocks on our door! He thinks he will take over everything we cared about and destroy it?! No!" The crowd got rally up and the parents stood firm.

He continues," This is! This is our land and he will not take over! We will avenge the Warriors and honor their name. They were not kids, they were heroes!" He pause and said," We will go to war with this monster and be VICTORIOUS! We will take out XANA forever!"

The crowed cheered and William smile. The unwimpy jump in excited. Hopper jump on his manta and said," Join me! Fight with me! Brothers and sisters!" The crowd and Hopper army gather everything and they all head out the gates of the Kingdom. They ride to the red storm to war.

RISE OF THE CODE LYOKO WARRIORS**********

The warriors lay unmoved on meadow grass. Suddenly wind picks up and the symbols on the court yard started to blink the color. The towers started to change shape and color.

The sectors made a tech noise and the symbols slowly rise with fast blinking of the color. The Ice, the Forest, the Desert, the Mountain, and the Sector 5 sectors made a louder tech noise.

The CORTEX ground had tech lines moving to the sectors towers. The symbols rise and blink even faster. Plus their energy is returning. The towers turn into tech-like towers (_**like the towers in Evolution.**_) The towers got the tech lines and from them the colors of the sectors were in the tech lines. The towers have a bright white tech glow.

The wind picks up and the tech lines touch the Warriors. Jeremy had the dark blue tech lines from Sector 5, Ulrich had light blue tech lines from Ice sector, Aleita had the orange tech lines form Desert sector, Yumi had the green tech lines from Forest sector, and Odd had the purple tech lines from Mountain sector.

The symbols raise high and the colors bright with energy. The tech noise got louder and the tech lines over the warriors. Than the lines went in them and the two of them went in their closed eyes.

Their eyes shut up open…..

_**Wow… The warriors! The battle is coming up next! Who win? Hope you guys like the chapter and review it. Find out next…bye… oh and the song for the rise of the code lyoko section is techno music of every time we touch. I know that is wired but just listen to the music… bye...**_


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

AT THE BATTLE FIELD****************

Franz hopper and William stand next to each other on the rock. The army stands behind them and ready to fight for Code Lyoko and the world. The unwimpy group stood with good monster ready to fight.

The red storm is coming straight at them. The scout that Franz hopper sent came back to them. He bow in front of Hopper and said," Sir. They are coming, but their weapons and numbers are far greater than our own." Hopper said," Numbers is not what wins battles. The heart and strategy does." The scout nod and gets in his place.

Hopper turns to William and said," are you with us?" William turn to Franz Hopper and said," to my last my breath sir. The warriors did and I will too." They nod at each other and look at the storm. ( _**pick your fav battle song and listen now**_)

The ninja slowly goes up on a tall rock, half a mile from Franz Army. The ninja raise his sword and wave XANA's Army to come. Over the hill, came monsters, ninjas, men armor, and lastly the Kolossuses.

The Franz army can't believe numbers XANA has. It's twice more than them. Franz Hooper glare at the army and sees XANA walking up the rock.

XANA ware his armor and a red symbol was on his chest. He has his spare/word and his new weapon is a long chain with a sharp end. XANA smile at Franz and William tighten his grip on his weapon.

XANA shouted," My dear friend, hopper, does always has to come to this? Why don't you give in and make me a ruler, I will let your and your people live. Well most of it, anyway." Franz shook his head and shouted," No! This is your last chance to leave and never come back! Go home."

XANA laugh and said," But, I...am...home…ATTACK!" His army charge at Franz army. Franz raises his sword and his army cheered. They charge as Franz hopper lead on his horse. XANA smile on his sword and said," Fool…"

Than the two army clash together and the final war has begun.

RISE OF THE WARRIORS******************

The warriors rose up and stand in a circle. The sound of the battle has sounded throw out the land. They turn their heads toward sound. It is time.

The warrior's feet kick in gear and they ran in different directions.

Odd paws ran faster than a cheetah and he ran threw his village and the mountain sector. The village archers and animal warriors saw Odd pass by. They gather their gear and follow him. The hidden statues of past archers in the mountain felt Odd's paws ran near them. Their eyes glow and moved out of their stance. They turn back to color and less stone like. They follow Odd.

Ulrich feet ran as fast as his super speed and ran threw his village and the ice sector. The village samurais saw Ulrich pass by. They gather their gear and follow him. The hidden statues of past samurais in the ice felt Ulrich's speed pass them. Their eyes glow and move out of their stance. They turn back to color and less stone like. They follow Ulrich.

Yumi climb trees and jumps from one to other. She jumps threw her village and forest sector. The village ninjas saw Yumi flew in the trees above them. They grab their gear and follow her. The hidden statues of past ninjas in the forest felt the wind which came from yumi jumping form tree to tree. Their eyes glow and moved out of their stance. They turn back to color and less stone like. They follow her.

Aleita flew faster than a hawk and flew over her secret hideout and the desert sector. The hidden statues of past guardians both from the hideout and the desert felt her wings in the air pass them. Their eyes glow and moved out of their stance. They turn back to color and less stone like. They follow her.

Jeremy rides his own tech board and ride threw his village and sector 5. The village tech warriors saw Jeremy pass by. They gather their gear and follow him. The hidden statues of past tech warriors felt Jeremy pass them. Their eyes glow and moved out of stance. They turn back color and less stone like. They follow him. But something big came to follow Jeremy as well

The warriors came together with their army behind him and ran to the battle ground.

BACK TO THE BATTLE*************

The battle was getting rough. Franz attacks a man and destroys him. He sees his team yell in pain and XANA's army taking them on hard. William strikes his sword at the blok, and takes it out and struck a ninja. They both were destroyed. The unwimpy group attacks the men. Kanarlat bit the mans leg and the man yelled.

XANA waited enough and wave the rest of his army to the battle. Franz hopper sees XANA's other army including the Kolossuses. He yell," Retreat to the rocks!" they retreat to the rocks.

They battle hard but it's getting too much. Kolossuses just stump on them and XANA use his weapons to make a path to Hopper. Hopper was to busy to notice XANA coming to him, but William did. William jumps from a rock and attack XANA. XANA smile at William and attack him with his chain.

The chain wrap William's arm and left him in the air. William was left and grabs the chain and flew down to XANA. He kicks him and was free from the chain. William grabs his sword and XANA block his attack with his sword/spear.

Fran hopper saw the scene and yell," William! He is stronger for you! Run!" and than go knock down by a ninja. William and XANA keep clashing swords and William said," This will avenge my friends that you eve dare take them from me!" XANA laugh at him," How can you avenge them when you're lost to yourself?"

XANA struck lighting in William. William screamed and feels on his back. XANA smile and grab Williams's sword. He points the sword at Williams's neck and raise above to strike.

THE WARRIORS ARE BACK**************

The warriors race to the huge rock above the battle. They shot up beams in the red storm and the red storm made a hiss sound. Both armies stop and look at the rock. Franz gasp at what he saw and XANA saw too," that's impossible…"

William and unwimpy group smile.

The warriors stood above everyone. They wore medium capes of their color. Their armor upgraded and some showed skin. Their main color was there but the rest was white. Their color glow around them.

Their army came next to them and yells at XANA's army. There were archers, ninjas, samurais, guardians, and tech warriors. They felt a shake and sees giant robots (I_** deicide to put Pacific Rim robots cause that move looks awesome!)**_

The warriors stare at XANA and he stare back.

_**So what do you think? They warriors are back and better than ever! What will happen next? Will the Code Lyoko Warriors win? Find out next time…review please…bye**_


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

AT THE BATTLE FIELD

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aleita, and Jeremy stood there and took out their weapons. William moved away form XANA and kicked him. XANA step back and attack William. Franz hopper and his army attack and the foes went down.

The warriors nod at Odd and he nod back. Odd raise his hand and the archers rise their weapons up into the sky. He waved his arm down and the archers release arrows. The arrows flew up and went down. The Franz army dodges the arrows and the foes got hit. XANA got mad and yelled to charge the warriors. His army charge them and the warriors ran down the hill to charge.

Ninjas, tech warriors, guardians, samurais, archers, and animal warriors follow the warriors. Due to the new armor in white, it blinds the foes and they attack. Samurais attack the monsters, Ninjas attach ninjas and men. And the archers stood tall with arrows flew from their hands. Odds animals attack with force.

The kolossosses walked over to the robots. The robots engage and took the battle stance. The one kolossosse took a swing but the robot blok it and pouch the monster. The monster went down.

Ulrich used his super speed and ran thorw the battle. His swards were out and attack foes as his ran. He jump and yell as he slice a krab in half. Yumi twirl and used here telekinesis to throw at huge bolder at the XANA's men. They were crushed by the impacted. She kicks the ninja in the face and slices it with her fan. Odd roar when in the air and blasted arrows at a blok. The blok was destroyed and he saw men in trouble with ninja. He teleports and got out his bow and arrow. He jump and aim and release. The arrow hit the ninjas face and was killed.

Aleita went to her father and blasted an energy shield around his enemies. They were destroyed. The father hugged his daughter and she hugs him back. They punched the men the tried to attack and the men went down. Jeremy ran when men and monsters ran behind him. He jump over rock and his blue energy glowed. The enemy was confused and the rock explodes. The enemy flew to the ground and saw a tank headed their way. Jeremy was inside and launches a missile. The enemy ran and got blasted. He smile and moved forward with tank blasting lasers.

William fought a ninja that almost attack Ulrich. Ulrich turn and saw William. William bows to him and Ulrich fistbumb with William. They yell and attack the foe.

XANA was breathless and stood on a rock road above the battle. He looks at the battle. He sees his army losing badly. The kolosses was thrown from the robot to the other side. There was explosion. The warriors hammers the foes like the foes can't touch them. They look up at XANA and he looked at them. He race up the medium mountain. The warriors race to the mountain.

William stop xana but was kick away. He was slammed to the wall. The warriors stop to William and pick him up. Jeremy said," XANA is too strong for you. XANA is our fight alone." Ulrich nod and said," Go back down and fight with the king. He needs you," William look at them and nod. He race down and the warriors watch him go. They stare at the top of the mountain they ran up the trail.

AT THE TOP OF THE MOUTAIN*************

XANA stop at the flat top of the mountain. He turns and saw the warriors coming in slow motion out of the fog. The storm about them rumble and lighting showed.

Jeremy step forward and said," Gave up XANA. Your army is falling and they lost the battle. Its over." XANA made an instance evil laugh and said," It's not over until down to my last breath and yours!"

The warriors looked at each other and back at XANA. Odd said," We though you might say that." XANA throw lighting ball at them and they dodge it.

Jeremy came up to him and punches him in the face. XANA strike with his weapon but Jeremy did a flip to dodge. While Jeremy was in the air, Ulrich flew in the air. They connect by the feet and Jeremy push Ulrich forward. Ulrich strike XANA and slice his weapon. He used his super speed and kicks him in the stomach. XAXA rolled and bounce a few feet away. He grab his chain with lighting ran threw it. He was shot by an arrow and yell. He turns and saw Odd ran on his paws and roar. XANA swerve his chain and the chain grab Odd's leg. He lifts him up in the air and zaps him. That was a bad idea, Odd open his Glowing eyes and yelled. Odd pull the chain to and bring XANA up in the air. While XANA is in the air, Odd teleports and scratch XANA in the face. The chain fell off him and Odd landed on his feet. XANA fell to the ground and than feels bring pick up. Yuma pick up with her telekinesis and slam XANA into the mountain. She takes put her fan and Aleita pick up her into the air. They got high enough. Yumi put her fans up and Aleita puts her energy field in them. Yumi threw them and strike XANA hard.

They warriors got together and to their stance. They know its not over. XANA yelled and his armor was damage bad and he was burse bad. He walk to a few feet towards them and said," IS that all you got? You foolish kids! I'm a rightful ruler to this pathetic world and most powerful man in the world!" He made insane evil laugh and strike them with an electric ball. It hit them and they fell to the ground in pain.

XANA laughs at them and flew up. He grabs lighting from the storm with his hand. The battle on the ground stops and the armies look up at the storm on the mountain.

XANA laughs and said," I AM XANA! THE MOST POWERFUL MAN IN THE WORLD! NOTHING WILL STOP ME!" His eyes were full of lighting and he spin in the air with black and blue lighting around him. The warriors got up and look at XANA. Odd said," He is gone mad for sure." Ulrich nod and said," Let's put the end to his madness!" The warriors nod and gather in the circle. They close their eyes and felt the power with in them. Their hair stood up and their white and color glow moved around them. They put their in each others and said," WE ARE THE ULTALMENT WARRIRORS! LETS US BANISH THIS EVIL FORVER!"

Their powers form a bright gold ball in the middle and they open the circle. They open theirs glowing eyes and face XANA. XANA said," Lets end your lives fever!" shot a bean of lighting towards them. The warriors said," FOR OUR LAND, FOR OUR FAMILIES, FOR OUR WORLD. FOR CODE LYOKO WE UNIITED!" They shot the gold ball beam at XANA.

The two collide and battle each other for few moments. The gold ball bean beat the lighting beam and head to XANA. He said," NOOO!" Than explosion on the mountain.

_**Wow! What will happen next? Did they win and was XANA gone for good? Find out next…and hope you like it and review it. Bye**_


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

The armies stop completely and saw the smoke on the mountain top. The red storm disappeared and the blue sky came back with the sun shining. Franz Hooper, the unwimpy group and William look up at the mountain. They wait to see who will come out.

William saw a shadow and said," look!" The one shadow became five and the shadows walk slowly to the edge. The smoke cleared and there stand the code lyoko warriors stand proud.

Franz and the army cheered in victory. Jeremy hold in his hands is the staff of XANA. He held it in the air in victory. The XANA army was angry and starts to attack again. Franz and the army block the attacks. The warriors saw this and each put the hand on the staff and grips it. They closed their eyes and they glow with energy around them.

Their powers went to the staff and they lift it in the air. They than slam it into ground. A wave of energy and power swift through the battle field and Lyoko. Franz and the army brace the force and the XANA army disappeared with the force.

Franz saw the army gone and looks at the warriors. The warriors stop the glow and look down at the Code Lyoko army. Franz kneels down and bows before them. Slowly everyone including the warrior's army kneels down and bows before them.

FEW DAYS LATER*********************

(Listen_** to Code Lyoko theme song**_)The red hair girl name milly and her friend, titlla stand in the middle of Code Lyoko. They hold the new paper high, and Milly said," Extra! Read all about it! Your fearless Code Lyoko Warriors have defeated the terrible man name XAXA! Read all about the battle of buttwumping!"

Hiroki walks up to Milly and said," I cant believe they did it! The nightmare is over thanks to my sis and her friends. Hey milly… can I do a scoop for you one day?" Hiroki blush and Milly smile. She said," Even you are not a reporter but ok."

She kiss him on the cheek and he blush as a tomato. Tatilla said," hey here they come!" They crowds made path and came the warriors on the vehicles in style. The crowds cheer for the warriors and the warriors smile and wave.

Aleita kiss Jeremy on the lips and wave to the crowd. Jeremy froze for the second than blush. Odd did his tricks and smile at the crowd. He sees Sam and she blew him a kiss. Odd grab the air kiss and puts it on his lips. He gave her an air kiss back. Yumi and Ulrich rode the over bike together. They waved to the crowd and looked back at each other. They kiss on the lips and smile.

Jim yelled," Hey fasctic five! Don't ever regret anything you learn and don't rather not talk about it!" they laugh at Jim. William smoke up to them and said," Where are you guys heading?"

Jeremy said," We are going where adventure takes us." Odd nod and said," Yeah, it's not where you go. It's where you make it." Ulrich look at odd," since when are you and enstaine?" Odd stood proud and said," I have my moments."

William said," Well, do you have room for one more?" The gang looks at each other and smile. Jeremy said," yeah!" William smile back and see the edge of kingdom. Aleita and Yumi said," lets go!" They wave to the crowd and gassed in their vehicles.

They rode out and head out to the horizon where a new adventures a waits for the Warriors.

_**It's done! The last chapter of Quest of Code Lyoko is done! Hope you guys like this and my stories. Please review on what you think. I am think of doing another Code Lyoko Adventure, so if guys have ideas. Review it or pm me. That all until the next story...bye...**_


End file.
